


Island Song

by Netflix118



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I just really miss Hawaii right now, Irondad, M/M, Parkner Week 2019, Sorry it's a message, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parkner, vacation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netflix118/pseuds/Netflix118
Summary: Tony and Stephen had recently decided that the life that they and Peter lived back in New York was too stressful, which lead to Tony booking them all an impromptu vacation to Hawaii. Somehow, Peter had apparently made a good enough impression on Harley’s parentals that they had decided that it was completely necessary to bring him along for the ride, and the older boy could not agree more. Two weeks on a tropical island with his boyfriend? There was literally nothing better in this world.OrA tooth-rottingly fluffy Parkner





	Island Song

**Author's Note:**

> there was no beta reads for this. tonight we die like men.   
enjoy :)

“No, sweetheart, I promise. You’re gonna love it,” Harley declared again, smiling over at Peter as he drove.  
“I’m just saying, the last time that you promised me that, you filled my web-shooters with silly string,” the younger replied, rolling his eyes but eventually sinking into a smile. He couldn’t help himself, he really did love everything his boyfriend did for him.   
“This is different. Last time, we weren’t in Hawaii, so… yeah. Big difference.”  
Tony and Stephen had recently decided that the life that they and Peter lived back in New York was too stressful, which lead to Tony booking them all an impromptu vacation to Hawaii. Somehow, Peter had apparently made a good enough impression on Harley’s parentals that they had decided that it was completely necessary to bring him along for the ride, and the older boy could not agree more. Two weeks on a tropical island with his boyfriend? There was literally nothing better in this world.   
It was only their third day on the island, but Harley had done his research and had the absolute perfect day planned. He had forced Peter out of bed at the ungodly hour of 7:30 am and told him that he urgently needed to get his swim trunks and a sweatshirt on and meet him in the car in 10 minutes. The brunet groaned and moaned but ended up doing exactly as he was instructed, and landed curled up in the passenger seat of the Jeep with three minutes to spare. Harley grinned happily as he silently drove them onto the path to their first destination.   
“Where are we going?” Peter asked, only six or so minutes into their drive. Harley shrugged knowingly and turned up the music before reaching over and carefully lacing their fingers together.   
Thirty minutes later, the Harley got off the highway and drove into a small, rundown looking artsy area, which was unusually full of cars for how early in the day it was. Peter sat up and pulled his hood down to glance at the houses that they passed and gave his boyfriend a confused look.   
“Unless you decided to do some charity work today, I think I’m more confused than when we left the house.”  
“Just wait, baby,” He said softly, driving into the parking lot of what looked like an antique mall, with less organization and more tables. The blond threw the Jeep in park and smirked over to Peter. “Okay. Get ready to have your tastebuds amazed.” Peter snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes, but as soon as he opened the door, he was shut up. Harley was obviously right. “C’mon, sugar. We got reservations for 8:10.”  
The two laced their fingers together again as they walked up to a small greeting area, where a plump Hawaiian lady met them. Obviously, they were outrageously busy, so the woman was stressed, but took the time to throw a kind smile at them. “The wait will be 30 minutes to an hour,” she said without thinking, busying herself with menus and silverware for another group waiting to be sat.   
“I’m sorry, ma’am, but we’ve uh... We have reservations. Under Keener, for two..” Harley said, his lips peeking into a smile as he glanced over to Peter, whose face was glowing with a light pink blush.   
“Oh!” she said, sounding surprised. She searched through the book and smiled when her finger found their name. “Yes yes. Come on, right over here. Corner booth alright with you?”  
The boys nodded contently as they followed her to a tiny booth in the far corner, right next to the window to the highway. There were plants hanging in the window, and a small fan sat in the door next to them, and the most delicious smells filled the air. Peter took a deep breath as he sat down across from Harley, who had already begun to hungerly look over the menu.   
“Holy shit..” The older boy whispered, whistling at all the choices. “Literally everything in here looks so good. I want everything. Think we could get everything?”   
Peter laughed as he looked over the options. Well, he wasn’t wrong. “We should,” he said absentmindedly, his brain preoccupied with reading the description on the red velvet pancakes. “Wait- Harley, no. Do not get everything!”

Twenty minutes later, the table was filled with food of all sorts. Stacks of pancakes were in the middle, Loco Moco filled most of Harley’s side, while Peter stuck with some Kalua pork and more pancakes, this time with guava flavoring and quite possibly the best sauce either of them have ever tasted. It took them nearly an hour to make a dent in the mountain of food, even with Peter’s speedy metabolism, but it was more than okay to both of them. By the time half of the red velvet pancakes were gone, they both were stuffed. Eventually, the hefty bill was brought to them, to which Harley proudly handed Tony’s credit card back. Within minutes, they were back in the Jeep, feeling much more energized and excited for the day. 

The next stop was somewhat a drive away. The GPS was set for the windward side of the island, which so far was filled with tiny fruit stands, surf shops that looked like they were one hurricane away from destruction, and the most friendly people either of them could meet, which was a very welcomed change of pace as opposed to the New Yorkers that they were used to. Harley had pulled off to the side of the road only twenty minutes into their trip after Peter jokingly suggested that they needed to try coconut milk at least once on their journey.   
“Harley- what? No! I was kidding!” Peter called out the window of the jeep, already breaking down into giggles as he watched the blond march across the street to vender, which was guarded by a very buff Hawaiian man. If it weren’t for the man’s sudden smile, Peter would have been worried for Harley’s safety.   
Seconds later, he returned across the street with an armful of fresh fruit, two strange-looking saran-wrapped sushi things, and two coconuts with straws hanging out of them.   
“I got us some stuff for the trip,” he said triumphantly. He walked to the backseat and dumped the fruit on top of the blankets that were packed in, then motioned for Peter to come out of the car and join him.   
When they were both sitting on the hood of the car, Harley handed Peter a coconut and leaned his head on his shoulder. The sun was creating patterns on their legs because of the trees above them, which Peter started tracing over, causing Harley to laugh and squirm away with a squeak of “No fair, you know I’m ticklish!”   
Peter laughed and pulled his hand away in mock surrender, before looking down at the coconut in his hand.   
“So.. are you gonna drink yours first? Or me first? Or at the same time?” He asked, bringing his eyes up to meet Harley’s bright blue ones. God, the greenery around them and the sunlight above them truly did him some good. He looked absolutely breathtaking.  
Noticing his sudden staring, Harley ducked down and kissed him softly. Peter hummed a satisfied noise before pulling away.   
“Are you avoiding this?” He asked, raising an eyebrow before pointing down to the coconuts.   
“I don’t avoid anything,” Harley responded stubbornly, smirking and taking a long swig from the bright green straw.   
The reactions were almost immediate- coconut milk was being spat feet away from the Jeep, followed by a yelp of disgust, which leads to Peter nearly falling off the hood with laughter.   
“Do I-” the boy was cut off by his continuous laughter. “Are you still gonna make me drink mine?”  
“You think I’m gonna suffer alone?! Sugar, you’ve gotta down the whole thing for laughing at me like that!”  
Peter scoffed and shoved his boyfriend playfully. “You screamed! Like, full out screamed! Like, dropped your croissants screamed!” He responded, earning a glare, which was obviously covering a loving smile.   
“You drink it! See if you can not scream.”  
And so he did. Peter brought the identical bright green straw up to his lips and took a sip. What shocked him was the bitter-sweet taste that washed over his tongue. He turned to Harley, his brows drawing together as he took another drink. This was actually really good! “Was… was yours bad or something? Maybe the coconut rotted?” he suggested, glancing down at the other drink, mainly to dodge Harley’s confused, almost offended look.   
“No way. You like that? No way.”  
He picked up the younger boy’s drink and took a short sip, nearly gagging as soon as the liquid touched his taste buds. “Petey, I think your mouth is broken,” he stated, shaking his head as he thrust both coconuts back towards his boyfriend.   
Peter happily took them back, already sipping from one of the straws as Harley shook his head in mock disgust. 

The remainder of their morning consisted of a road trip to a secret beach Harley had found out about by talking with the Coconut Vendor Man, in which he had almost gotten them miserably lost (though, neither of them would have actually minded).   
The older boy was preoccupied with impressing his boyfriend with his singing to hear the GPS instructions to go left on the tiny dirt road that leads them off the highway, so they continued on. Peter was giggling loudly when Harley noticed a sign on the side of the road.  
“Heh.. Road work ahead? Uh, yeah. I sure hope it does,” he murmured, already giggling at his own joke as they sped on.   
“Harley, that says road closed ahead.”  
“Shit.”  
The car squealed to a stop as they saw said closed road, which leads to Harley showing off a very poorly executed three-point turnaround in the middle of the deserted highway.   
From there, they paid more attention to the voice of the GPS, which landed them in the most perfect little hide-a-way.   
They set up the blanket in a sandy grove, which was covered in small trees, just small enough to climb on and jump into the crystal clear water. The fruit they had collected earlier in the day sat with their sweatshirts, tank tops, and sandals under the trees until much later in the day, when they would wander up, soaking wet and cracking up laughing, to take a short refuel break.   
They continued their swimming, climbing, and fruit-eating routine until late into the night when the sun began to sink into the waves. Harley had built a small fire using dried out driftwood, which was what he claimed to be the one and only skill he retained from boy scouts back in elementary school before Tony adopted him. No matter where he had learned it from, Peter was simply astonished by his boyfriend’s ability.   
After the fire was settled, Harley opened his arms and invited Peter to come over and cuddle up in front of the newfound heat. The brunette was there without hesitation. The sun continued to set as Harley softly hummed country songs in Peter’s ears, pressing a soft kiss onto the curls on the back of his head every couple of verses. Peter’s dark eyes drifted shut as night surrounded them, the moment too relaxing for them to remain open. ‘I really could get used to this,’ he thought to himself, the combination of the fire and the waves and Harley’s sweet accent enough to slowly lull him into sleep. Only minutes later, the older boy carefully lifted him back into the car, where he wrapped the blanket gently around him and turned on his favorite album, before starting the long drive home.   
The windows were down as Harley got back to the hotel, letting the salty night time air mingle with Peter’s soft snoring and the echo of guitars from the radio. He looked over to his boyfriend in the passenger seat as he pulled into the driveway of their Airbnb, just taking in his messy brown hair peeking out from his own sweatshirt, the way his lips were slightly open as he slept, how peaceful his expression was, and he thought that he really might be in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't lived in Hawaii since early 2013 so, some of this has probably changed!!  
Also, I wrote the end of this at 11:45 after a 6-hour shift, so my apologies of how messy the ending is oops  
But anyway! As always, kudos and comments are really greatly appreciated!!


End file.
